


There is still time for you to change the road

by castielgurl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Jealous Natasha, Jealousy, Kissing, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Romanogers Week Challenge 2017 Reverse Mini Bang, Truth or Dare, Undercover Missions, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgurl/pseuds/castielgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers One short collection. The story based on their relationship from friend to lovers. Mostly established relationship also some flashback. All happen after Civil War within the same universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Publish in tumblr last week. This is a prequel to fiction I Never Dreamed That I`d Lose Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers are reunited again after the tense war. Tony and Steve forgiving each other. Clint is back with idiot joke. Wanda and Vision keep looking at each other. Peter and Scott get along pretty well. Rodney still go to Physio every week. Tony had been trying to invented new feet. The King treat his new companion with pamper and luxury.
> 
> Thanks to Fanboy 18376 for editing work.

Natasha felt relieved. Relieved that her family was back together in one piece. Relieved that the friendly battle between the people she cared about was finally over.  
Her home was safe. Everybody was okay. Steve was alive and breathing. Yet, he seemed different. The way he carried himself felt different, like he wasn’t the shy boy from Brooklyn anymore. 

The whole team gathered at Wakanda, all of them bore witness to the fact that The Winter Soldier was put into the cryonic chamber until they found a way to reverse his programming. After the procedure, the Avengers gathered on the roof top of T’Challa’s castle. They started a fire with old wood and roasted marshmallows. A typical old-school wind down session after an arduous day. Apparently, Natasha wasn’t the only one who noticed the not-so-subtle change in Steve’s demeanor. No one dared to disturb the equilibrium by addressing the elephant in the room. But it turned out that Tony Stark wasn’t just anyone. 

“Hey Cap, you look different. You look… more relax, less uptight. What happened to your tight star-spangled ass? Care to share with the class? ” Tony jested. Steve merely smiled at his jab. Natasha merely watched from the sideline, keeping a poker face, hiding the fact that she was dying to know the answer to that exact same question. She silently thanked Tony for broaching the subject. 

“I’m pretty sure that`s what a man looks like when he`s in love, Tony” Sam said while winking at Steve. 

Sam’s remark stirred up a series of cat-calls while Steve blushed furiously.

“Guys! Come on! I don`t know what you talking about! ” Steve replied, suddenly finding his shoes to be the most interesting object in the entire universe. 

“Oh… the beautiful blonde agent? Gotta say, Cap, you have some great tastes in women. I approve” Clint teased while raising his drink in Steve’s direction. A toast of approval. 

“What? Come on! It was just coffee….and it was one time!“ Steve replied, clearly failing miserably in his task to keep his love life private. 

“The way you kissed her says otherwise….” Sam prodded. 

The group became silent, shocked at the fact that the good captain had finally been deflowered. Natasha froze in her spot. The group remained silent while every pair of eyes present stared at Steve. Clearly waiting for him to elaborate further. 

Steve blushed. “Alright fine! I kissed her okay, once, we had a moment and she is pretty and classy.. but… i don`t know…” Steve relented and shook his head before lowering his gaze and studying at his interesting pair of shoes again. 

“How was the kiss?” Vision asked, clearly curious about kissing - this antiquated ritual that most humans so often participate. 

“Well, she is related to someone from my past who recently passed on. So, honestly? It was pretty odd.”

Natasha had heard enough. She could no longer contain the uncomfortable tightness in her chest. She rose from her seat, preparing to call it a night. “ I need some fresh air”, she told the team. 

Everyone noticed Natasha’s tensed demeanor. Steve exchanged a look with Clint.

“Somebody needs to calm down the spider. She doesn`t like it when other people wades into her territory. And no, I`m not talking about you Peter.” Clint quipped half-jokingly.

Steve remembered Natasha’s facial expression when she saw Fury ‘die’ in the hospital. Strangely, he thought he saw the exact same expression when he caught a glimpse of Natasha when she was turning to leave. He was determined to find out. 

He finally found her in her quarters. He approached her, carefully and slowly while trying to find the right words to broach the subject. 

“ Nat?” Steve asked. She remained still, refusing to look at him. 

“What?” she asked, after what felt like hours. 

“Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Steve put his hand into his pockets, an old habit of his that signified his insecurity. 

“The world always does something wrong Steve, it never stops” Natasha stated coldly.

“I mean you…. did you? I mean…. are you unhappy with me?” Steve tried to calm himself.

“Unhappy? huh? Why would I be unhappy?” Natasha glared at him. “Well, at least she is looking at me now.” Steve thought to himself, trying to be optimistic. That was the Widow glare, he never would have thought that he would be at the receiving end of the infamous Widow glare. 

“Your mood changed when they talked about Sharon. Are you angry that I met with her? That I kissed her? I don’t understand, I distinctly remembered you urging me to call her 2 years ago.And that’s what I did and now you’re upset?“ Steve said defensively. 

” My mood changed..that’s the best you can come up with? My mood changed? You do know about the birds and the bees right? Women have mood swings often..in fact, we have it every month” Natasha remarked sarcastically. 

“That not what I meant, and you know it! This has nothing to do with female biology. This is triggered. There must be something that made you pissed” Steve said, his patience wearing thin. 

“Yeah I told you to call her, but I didn`t know that she is related to Peggy. You did know that..and you kissed her.You told me you were lucky to have Peggy yet you kissed someone else on the day she was buried? What the hell were you thinking Rogers??!!” Natasha suddenly raised her voice.

“I was frustrated!! You weren’t there!! You signed the accords!! You turned your back on me!! And I`m not an innocent virgin anymore!! I can kiss whoever I want.” Steve fought back.

Natasha pushed back. “You’re so pathetic!! horny!! and insensitive!!! Now I see that Peggy meant so little to you.”

“You have no right to belittle the depths of my feelings towards Peggy!! None! You have no idea how much she meant to me! That’s why I rejected every goddamn date you set me up with, because I couldn’t let Peggy go. But now, I know it’s too late, I missed my chance with Peggy. “

Natasha hit back “ So what? You are just using Sharon?? To project your frustration?? You can`t have Peggy so you want to have Sharon instead!!?? Just because she is another Carter??”

Steve eyes flashed with anger, “Wow that’s rich coming from you! What about you?? Didn’t you used Banner as well!?”

“Don`t you dare!”

”I was there!! Back in Clint’s farm!! I needed someone too. But you ignored me and went snuggling up to Banner instead. What? Did you guys cuddle up and talk about the visions you saw? Must have felt nice to seek comfort while poor old me had to take out my frustrations on tree stumps!!” 

”My thing with Bruce has nothing to do with you!! “

”So was the thing between me and Sharon!!“

“Fine! Let’s forget everything, go back to your Sharon, live your white picket fence life, see if I care!”

That finally struck a nerve. The ever patient Captain America finally snapped under the weight of his emotions. Steve tried but failed to contain his anger. He paced around for what seemed like a few seconds and when he reached a particular wall in Natasha’s quarters, he couldn’t help but connect his fist to said wall. His fist shattered the wall, creating a hole that traveled all the way into the neighboring room. Great, apparently for a nation that is filled with vibranium, they couldn’t construct a goddamn vibranium wall. He had forgotten completely about his enhanced strength in his fit of anger. The sound of his forceful punch reverberated loudly throughout the room. Then the room turned silent except for the sounds of heavy breathing, both of them trying to calm their raging emotions. When they both calmed down, Steve finally pulled his fist out of the hole he inadvertently created. Blood dripped from his fists onto the floor. Natasha’s eyes widen at that. 

“You should get that looked at.”, she moved closer to her attempting to take his injured hand. 

Steve shook her of and replied, “No, it’s okay, it would probably heal in 1 or 2 hours. I’m a super soldier remember?” When Natasha remained silent, Steve signed and continued, 

”I`m sorry…. you were right.. I should not have interfered with you private life" Natasha stared at him for a moment before saying, 

Natasha walked out of the room afterwards to rejoin the team gathering. Steve eyebrows furrowed at that, he was puzzled by Natasha’s final statement. Then it finally hit him, Natasha was jealous. Hope rekindled within him. 

When Steve cleaned the dripping blood from his hand, he noticed that the wounds were pretty much healed owing to the Super Soldier Serum. Only some bruises were visible, and even those bruises were fading fast. He figured he’d be fine, and that he could have told them that the wounds were from his previous fight with Tony if anyone asked. That hole in the wall however…would be much harder to explain. He’d have T’Challa to answer to for that one. But broken walls weren’t the thing occupying his mind right now, it was a certain enigmatic and frustrating red head that claimed most of his thoughts. When he returned, Natasha was already seated, poker face up, her expression unreadable. Great, her guard is back on, Steve thought to himself. But when someone suggested a game of truth or dare, he figured that this was his chance to finally say what’s really on his mind. 

“Okay who’s going to start first? Anyone wants to tell the truth??” T`Challa started. 

Without hesitation, Steve started with “ I confess that I like watching Natasha when she smirks, I like her sultry voice, I like it when she press her lips together when she is concentrating, like she is inviting you to kiss it, I love her confidence, I love the fact that she could have abandoned us and the Sokovians to be with someone she loved yet she chose to stay and fight with us, I love it when she calls me a fossil, I love the way she asks for a senior citizen discount every time we having a milkshake in cafe and the way she reminds me to bring an AARP whenever we go out, I love it when she choke somebody between her thighs, sometimes I wished I were the one she is choking, I love that she understood why I defended Bucky, I love it when she came to Peggy’s funeral claiming that she didn’t want me to be alone despite knowing that Sam came with me,I Love Natasha Romanoff, I love you, Natasha”

Everyone, Natasha included,were stunned into silence. 

Scott broke the awkward silence with a quip, “You know I love Natasha she`s pretty, and because she kicked my ass before.”

Sam stood up “I love Natasha too, she saved my life when I was about to get my head blown apart by Bucky’s rifle”

“I love Natasha because .she is nice to me” Peter added.

Scott, Sam & Peter holding their hand together and “ We Love you Natasha!!!”

Wanda yelled, “Guys…shut up.”

Natasha stood up and left for the second time. 

“ Nat ! Wait!”

“ What the hell were you doing?? you think that this is a joke?? Do I a look like a joke to you??”

“ Natasha I love you. It’s true.”

“ Stay away from me.”

With that Natasha walked away. Leaving Steve speechless.

Natasha woke up to a feeling of emptiness. Last night’s events registered to her mind. She couldn’t believe it when Steve told her he loved her. It can’t be true. Steve Rogers, paragon of goodness and freedom cannot possibly love someone like her, someone who had her ledger coated in blood. She needed to get her head together. She needed some control. She decided to take a walk along the river. It was just near dawn, she estimated sunrise to commence in about an hour or so. She sat at the bench situated at the river bank, intending to watch the sunrise. Her senses, that were honed to near perfection through years of training alerted her to another presence in the vicinity. For a fleeting moment, she thought that it was Steve, but her keen senses soon put her worries to rest. Steve’s footsteps were heavier, the ones she picked up were definitely light..and female. It was T`Challa’s mother.

“Miss Natasha?”

“Your highness..” She quickly attempted to rise to her feet as a polite gesture only to be waved off by her host. 

“I take it you didn’t make that hole in your quarters?”

Natasha’s eyes widen at that, “Err..no…it..it wasn’t..me..ah..sorry”

Her host chuckled. “Don’t worry, I think I know who did it. Stark doesn’t have his suit with him, so the only who has the strength to do that much damage to a concrete wall with his bare hands is Captain Rogers.”

Natasha flushed. “I’m…sorry. It wasn’t his fault, I provoked him..I said some mean things to him..”. Natasha  
tried to defend Steve.

Again her host chuckled, “You really do care about him don’t you? Don’t worry dear, Wakanda won’t hold it against the Avengers who had saved the world more than once just because of a broken wall.”

Natasha sighed in relief. Her host continued, 

“I heard to your conversation with The Avengers today, Captain America I believed he tell you what he feel about you?”

“Yeah, he did, but I don’t know if he meant it, I mean someone as good as him can’t possibly harbor these feelings for someone like me.”

“He reminds me to my late husband, he was serious, a brilliant leader but clueless when it comes to the matter of the heart”

“I’m really sorry for your lost.”

“It’s alright. My husband, like your captain, was a fearless commander, a brilliant tactician. But I guess nobody is perfect. The way they attempt to express their feelings sometimes just makes you want to smack them in their heads doesn’t it? 

Natasha let out a chuckle at that. Her first laugh of the night. 

Her host continued on a more serious note, “He doesn’t know how to express his feelings, but you and I both know that this man never lie.”

Natasha froze.

“You just have to be patient with him, once you accepted who he is and let him into your heart, he will never see anyone else but you. He will always love you and stay loyal to you.”

“Thank you Your Highness”

“You`re welcome”

To be continue.


	2. I never dreamed that I`d lose someone like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steve tell her he love her, Natasha thought it was a joke. But If it is true, What did he wants from her? How can they be together? Did he want them be together?

Steve Rogers has never felt so out of place before. Nobody has ever messed him up before, because well…people don’t just mess with the Living Legend that is Captain America, they just don’t.He was always in control, ever the level-headed commander..until a certain red-headed enigma sauntered into his life and upset his status quo. Natasha intrigued him yet at the same time unnerved him, made him insecure, and jealous. This is pitiful. Jealous? He should not be jealous of his own team mate. Stealing his team mate’s woman is wrong and Captain America doesn’t do wrong. He had thought that pushing Natasha and Bruce together was the right thing to do, until he felt an unexplained tightness in his chest, it just felt….wrong. Yes, for the very first time, Captain America felt wrong after committing a noble deed. He tried, so help him God, he really tried to be happy for them because it’s his nature to always put others’ needs before his own. “You both deserve a win”, he said to Banner, while trying so damn hard to keep a fake smile fixed on his face for just a few goddamn seconds longer. When he couldn’t keep up his facade any longer, he had to divert Banner’s attention by handing him a beer and swiftly walked away before he does something that he will probably regret,like saying “Back the hell off Banner, she is mine.” For the first time in his life, Captain America realized that he has the capacity to be selfish. He thought back to their parting back at the cemetery,that kiss on his cheek that felt so much like a goodbye kiss. He remembered watching her walk away, staring longingly at her beautiful form while she slowly slipped away from his grasp. He regretted every goddamn second of it. Why didn’t he stop her? Why didn’t he fight for her? Surely, if he had asked her to stay with him or even confessed his love for her, she wouldn’t end up chasing Bruce. But it’s too late now, he has no claim over Natasha, she wants someone else. He missed his chance.He waited too long, again. The quest to look for Bucky. Right. That was his excuse for not pursuing her. Deep down, he knew that asking Natasha to join his search would be a smarter move, she had the skills and the resources that would greatly increase his chances of locating his long lost friend. But he was scared. He didn’t know if she felt the same. He told himself that he didn’t know what romantic love truly felt like. He told himself that Natasha was out of his league, that he wasn’t good enough for her. What if he put the job first? He managed to convince himself that the situation required him to choose between Natasha and Bucky when the situation clearly wasn’t. He hid, he ran, using the quest for Bucky as an excuse. He clearly had no clue the depths of his feelings back then, but after his conversation with Banner at the bar, he thinks he has a pretty good idea of that.At present, the mere thought of Natasha falling into the arms of another man brings excruciating pain right to his chest. He can’t stop thinking about her. He knows that he will break every door to find her every time she`s in trouble. He would give his own life without hesitation if it means keeping her safe. Then it finally hit him. He is deeply in love with her. He wants her. So he acted. Only, that didn’t go well. Natasha had shut him out. Now, he sits alone in his quarters, mending his broken heart, nursing a glass of beer that doesn’t even come close in getting him drunk. 

A sudden knock on his door halts his train of thought. When he opens the door, he sees the very object of his thoughts standing right in front of him, beautifully, elegantly. 

“ Natasha?”

“Steve, can I come in?”

“Sure. I`m sorry about what I said about Bruce, I`m sorry I didn`t appreciate you, when you tried to be nice to me.”

“Did you mean it? Did you love me?”

“Natasha you told me I am a terrible liar”

“Love has many forms Steve”

“I…. I wanted you..”

“Wanted? like before?”

“NO! God, you have no idea how much I still want you Nat”

“Like you want to own me?”

“I want you to be happy”

“Can you make me happy?”

“Yes I can, and I will, with every ounce of my being”

“You want to call me your girlfriend?”

Steve blushes.

“Yes”

“What if I don`t deserve you?”

“What? Why would you say that?”

“An Angel with demon doesn’t mix, Steve”

“I don`t care about your past Nat, you were never a demon and you never will be, not to me.”

“You`re jealous, of Bruce”

“Yes I was, I am, that’s why I said those things about Bruce, that’s why I told you how I feel,because I can’t bear the thought of you with another man.”

“I can`t have children”

“I don`t want children. Well, I used to want stability, the white picket fence kind of life, but the guy who wanted that wandered into the ice 70 years ago, someone else came out.”

“You deserve everything Steve”

“So do you.”

“You deserve more than me”

“Stop!”

“Steve, I don’t want to end up hurting you..”

“Look me in the eye, tell me that you don’t feel the same. If you can do that, I will walk away right now.”

He closes the distance between them, staring into her eyes. She feels weak.

“You make me feel…. everything”

He holds her face, while inching his face and his lips closer and closer to hers.

“Steve. I can`t..”

She walks away and runs to elevator to descend to her floor. She knows that he will come after her. She needs to run. She has to find some balance, some control. Tears streak down her the apple of her cheeks. She knows that this is goodbye, she can’t hurt him, and she won’t allow herself to corrupt Steve Rogers. Not him, anyone but him. Steve Rogers is good, her ledger is red. So she runs, as fast as she can.

 

She arranges a morning flight to Alaska, a place where she knows he won`t be able to find her. She is on the run. Hiding is not new to her, she ran and hid all her life. She hopes that he will forget her. He deserves someone better, better than her, someone without a bloody red ledger.

She is 15 feet from the entrance of the departure area when she hears a familiar voice calling out her name.

“Natasha!!!”

Steve Rogers. She turns her head and sees 10 immigration officers failing miserably to hold him back. Under normal circumstances, she would have found the situation amusing, comical even. 10 men trying their best to overpower Captain America to no avail. But this isn’t something you see every day. Captain America fighting for the woman he loves with everything he has. At this moment, she realizes that if she had indeed boarded the plane already, he probably wouldn’t have hesitated to put his enhanced strength to the ultimate test by holding down the plane, just to prevent her from leaving him. Tears well up in her eyes at the thought. She freezes. Her legs just won’t goddamn move, still stunned by the demeanor of the super soldier. She continues to stare until she notices that she can no longer see Steve. For a split second, she thought that she had imagined everything until she sees that the 10 uniformed officers are still huddled around a spot in the hall. Any doubts that she had regarding the actuality of what she saw and that they were merely her imagination vanishes when she sees 10 big uniformed men being flung a good 5 feet from the same spot that she had been staring at. Steve rises up to his full height and searches frantically for her, he sees her and meets her eye. 

“I love you!!!!!” Steve shouted in that familiar baritone.

That public declaration shocks her. The Steve that she knew is terrible with matters of the heart. Clueless about love. But now, here he is, running towards her, declaring his feelings for her, crying even.

“Natasha… Please… don`t leave me”. At hearing this, she finally understands. She finally gets it. She finally understands that leaving him will hurt him more. Leaving him will only cause more sadness than happiness for him. She need him as much he need her. At that revelation, she runs, into his arms.

“ I`m sorry… I love you too”

She run into his arms. He held her tightly. When the breaking the hug, she waste no time press her lips into his mouth with passion. He devour into her mouth kissing back. Kiss her like there is no tomorrow. Her lips stuck in between his lips she moaned into his mouth and change the angle for deeper kiss.

That night they sleep together side by side. Thinking what will happen tomorrow. They will find a way to make this work, they have to, because there is no turning back.

Captain America takes team briefing seriously. As the leader of the Avengers, he feels compelled to keep his team save, hence his constant nitpicking on mission details. But not today, not after that passionate kiss.To make matters worse, the object of his passion is sitting right across him, running her feet up his calf. Yes, that’s right, Captain America, playing footsie with Black Widow in the middle of a team briefing. He has it bad. A few times, Hill calls out on him staring into space or to be more precise, staring into a certain red head. 

After the tormenting team briefing Steve and Natasha finally have some privacy in the briefing room. They are the only ones left. They smile at each other like a couple of teenagers. After what felt like hours, Natasha finally breaks the silence, 

“Steve what would you like to do on our first date?”

“I don`t know maybe walk along the beach while watching the sunset?”

“That`s cheesy”

“I would call it tacky”

She smirks. He reaches her hand to hold her fingers.

“What are doing Rogers?”

“Holding hands”

“You already had plenty of smooching practice with me yesterday and now you want to hold my hand Rogers?”

“Call me old fashioned”

“You’re old fashioned, Rogers.”

At that, they both laugh heartily. As they recover from their laughing fit, Steve comes closer to kiss her mouth.

“What are doing Rogers?”

“Practicing”

Their faces come closer but they are interrupted by the sound of camera shutters. Clint.

“I got this guy” he shows them the picture he took.

“Clint you better delete that picture now!” Natasha warns

“Or what?? I`m going to tweet this. Bye”

“Clint!!”

“Nat let him be”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are sitting in a cafe waiting for their orders while Natasha checks her phone

“I`m so gonna kill him!”

“What? Who?”

She show a tweet of their picture. The status was liked and retweeted by all avengers.

Clint Barton@hawkeye

Our family is safe Avengers! Mom and dad are still in love with each other!  
#LoveIsForChildren

Billionairegenuis@hawkeye wait a minute!! When did this start??

Falcon@billionairegenius@hawkeye everybody knows. Except you Tony Stank.

Spiderboy@falcon@billionairegenius@hawkeye Mommy and Daddy are okay now??

Steve chuckles at their comments.

“Natasha you’re planning on revenge, aren’t you?”

“I know where Clint put his favorite shampoo” She raises her eyebrows.

“Natasha…”

The next morning, the whole tower is awaken by Clint’s shriek followed by “Why is my hair purple?!!”


	3. I never give you cause to doubt where you belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have Steve and Natasha finally let go of their past? What if someone came back and reminded them of who they are? Sharon Carter will not let what is supposed to be hers go easily. She wants to know the meaning of her kiss with Steve. She wants answers. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @heyfrenchfreudiana for editing
> 
> This is probably the most angst I ever written. Warning for strong language

Sharon listened to every story Aunt Peggy told her about the skinny guy from Brooklyn carefully. Like other young girls, she thought Steve Rogers was her hero. When Steve Rogers chose to work with SHIELD, it was a blessing for her. She had the chance when she signed on, to protect Captain Rogers as his neighbor. This was not only her chance to met him, but also her chance to form a bond with him. Steve Rogers caught her heart immediately, from the first time she saw him. A six foot blond soldier, complete with a muscular body and a face that could make you sleepless at night. Steve seemed interested every time she flirted with him. But she kept her composure and did not lose focus because she wanted him to know her as Kate, a nurse living next door. When Steve Rogers finally learned who she was, he seemed coy about her, calling her “neighbor”. After SHIELD collapsed, she didn’t see him again, not until Aunt Peggy’s funeral.

At the funeral, she promised be loyal to him and always have his back. She want to kiss his full lips and it seemed like he wanted that too, but they were interrupted by Sam. Later, she jeopardized her job to give him information. And she let him have his shield back. Finally, her dream came true when he kissed her. He said after the kiss, “It's too late.” She hoped he meant better late than never. 

He was a fugitive and she was warned by her employer. But she hoped to see him again, when the time was right. Finally, she saw Avengers in news fighting robots in the middle of Berlin. She knew he was there. With her skills, she found where the Avengers’ secret facility. She decided to surprise him. She hoped the brewing feeling between them were still there. 

It was seven in the morning. Sharon knew this was the time when Steve Rogers went running. Exactly at seven am. She saw him, with his blue shirt and wearing a hoodie, running tireless around the park. It never failed to impress her. Even after ten rounds, she never saw a single drop of sweat on his forehead. Steve stopped to watch the beautiful lake and as he put his hand on the lakeside bench, she decided to walk to him. But she suddenly saw a petite figure stop by and stand beside him. She could see her red hair even though she was also wearing a hoodie. It had to be Agent Romanoff, a top SHIELD agent who had worked closely with Steve Rogers for years. He laughed full-heartedly at something Romanoff said. Sharon had never seen Steve laugh like that. He looked happy.

And then she saw it clearly- Steve put his hand around her waist and she giggled as they snuggled each other. Her heart broke at what she saw. As she walked away slowly, she felt dumb to think Steve and her had something. There was spark between him and her. She felt it. But now she knew she had been fooling herself. 

Sharon reached the hotel where she was staying as she stood in front of the elevator. She was greeted by a sultry voice. “ You should at least say hi to him. He would like to know if you are okay. The CIA must be hard on you.” It was Natasha, sneaking up on her from behind

“Agent Romanoff.”

“Agent Carter.”

“Call me Sharon.”

“Why are you here, Sharon? If you’re not going to see him?”

“I don’t know you well enough to talk about my business.”

“If that’s the case, it’s nice to meet you.” Natasha smirked and left her. Before Natasha could go far, Sharon spoke up. 

“You know, if I want something...bad enough, I will fight for it. No matter the cost, Agent Romanoff.”

Natasha did not say anything and left Sharon with her own thoughts. 

Sharon sat on her bed as she thought of a strategy to win Steve Rogers heart. It should be her standing beside him. It should be her fighting side by side with him. It should be her making Steve Rogers laugh like that. The women he was in love with should be her. The woman he snuggled with should be her. Natasha had stolen her place. Natasha had chosen the opposite team in the civil war while Sharon had backed him the entire time. What made her so special? Both of them were spies. Everything Natasha did, Sharon could do too. Jealousy hit her harsh and she bit her lips hard. If Natasha wanted to play the game, she would play the game and she not going to play nice. How was she going to attract Steve’s attention? She had an answer. Peggy Carter. 

The Avengers were in a meeting room when they heard about another distant relative of Helmut Zemo’s named Harbin Zemo, the one behind the attack on an American Ambassador. 

“I thought he lost everyone,” Tony said. 

“Not really. Harbin is his distant cousin,” Natasha said. 

“I knew him. He was in the Sokovian army. They used weapons and violence to stop protesters,” Wanda recalled. 

“What is his plan? How did he successfully gather Eko-Skorpion? Why did he need to free Helmut Zemo?” Sam asked, curious.

“We still don't know. I believe he has a big plan. Freeing Zemo just an excuse for them to let us know they exist,” Natasha summarized. 

“Okay, we need more information,” Captain America said. 

“I can do that,” Natasha volunteered. 

Suddenly the door opened and Nick Fury and Maria Hill walked into the room. 

“I just retired and everything becomes a mess??” Fury spoke. Behind them was a blonde women. Specifically, Sharon Carter. 

“Why try so hard when you have an easier way? I work in the government. I can get access easily,” Sharon said, putting a hand on her waist.

“Sharon??” Steve was surprised to see her again. 

“Captain Rogers.”They smiled at each other, though Steve Rogers felt a little awkward. 

“Harbin Zemo called everyone from the Sokovian government’s army that lost relatives in the Ultron Disaster last year. He`s gathered them to fight against Avengers. They think the Avengers are the reason why they lost their family and the fall of their country. Zemo is working alone but he has very strong influences. The leftover members of Eko-Scorpion have formed a new a new team called the Thunderbolts. They have many links to several terrorist organizations, including Hydra," Sharon explained'

“It’s no wonder where they got the money to create a murder robot. They had a plan. So do we. Everyone watch their activity. They will strike again. Let`s wrap up." The Captain gave his orders.

Everyone dismissed and Steve moved closer to talk to Sharon. 

“Good job, Sharon. Thank you for your cooperation,” Steve said to her. 

“There is nothing I cannot do for you. That's what my aunt taught me. I have faith in you,” Sharon replied.

 

“Oh... Thank you for believing in me. I'm sorry that I didn't contact you after that... Did you get yourself into trouble?” Steve said as he put his hand behind his neck, looking uncomfortable. 

“I got a warning but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“That`s great.”

“But I don't think I want to work with an organization I cannot trust. That’s why I contacted Hill and she ask me to join underground avengers.”

“Wow, so we are teammates now?” “Yes and I’m looking forward to working with you again.”

“So am I"

Natasha approached to ask about their training session later that afternoon. 

“Rogers, we agreed to train the Avengers this afternoon to improve their fighting skills. Peter, Scott, and Hope are so excited,” Natasha said, just ignoring Sharon. 

“Sure we are.”

“ Can I join too?” Sharon said with enthusiasm. 

“Sure see you on Level four at eleven thirty"

Cap and Widow left the room with Natasha holding his arm and her head on his shoulder. Sharon felt disgusted by this and couldn’t wait for the training session. 

Natasha started training with the Captain joining her after he settled something with Maria. “Okay, Avengers. The first rule of fight is to attack the weak spot. I need a volunteer. Who wants to start first?. Let`s me see your moves and I will tell you where to improve.”

 

Peter raised his hand excitedly but he got cut off by Sharon. 

“I will start.” Sharon glared at Nat. She moved, showing her skills.

“That’s good but your legs should lift higher.”

“I have long legs, Agent. It’s not a problem.”

“High enough to attack their shoulders. This is where their weak spots are.” Natasha showed everyone. 

“I been trained for years I know where the weak spots are.” 

Everybody noticed the tension between the two and decided to back away from them. 

“Agent Carter, I’m trying to help you to improve. Don’t bring personal matters to training.”

“Agent Romanoff, I was hired to work at SHIELD and as CIA agent for a reason. There’s nothing personal, unless you think this is personal.”

Natasha tried to cool down and stay professional. “If you got nothing to improve, why did you come here?”

“How about a sparing match, Agent/ You and me?” Sharon challenged. 

Everyone stayed back, afraid to interrupt. “Give me your best shot.” Natasha stayed focus. 

Sharon attacked Natasha first. Sharon was relentless, using all strength she had. She attacked endlessly, like she wants to murder her. Natasha let her, wanting to know how much Sharon could push, so that Natasha could learn her moves. When she finished analyze her fighting style, she attacked and, with one move, took her down. Sharon fell painfully on her back. 

Steve Rogers was still discussing the Thunderbolts with Hill and Fury when Sam ran to him. “Cap you need to see this!” Steve ran to training floor where he saw all the guys- Tony, Clint, Thor, and T`Challa- raising their hands in the air excitedly, as though watching a football match. He then saw where Sharon and Natasha were fighting each other on the training mat like they wanted to kill each other. 

“What is going on??!! I told you to train, not to murder each other!” Steve suddenly screamed. He looked furious. Sharon and Natasha stopped fighting and everyone was shocked, as if they had never seen their leader so angry. 

“Zemo and his army are on the move and this is what you decide to do??!!. Zemo could try to break us from inside. He’s done it before! And he can do it all over again!!” Steve shouted, trying to control his anger. Everyone was still quiet. 

“Natasha we need to talk. Clint please take over.”

Natasha know this would not be a pleasant conversation. Sharon was wearing a natural drag Sharon so she apologized for her behavior. As second in command, she needed to be in control and she wouldn't let it happen again. That night Steve and Natasha slept in separate rooms. This was their first fight as a couple.

The next day, Natasha was the first one speak to break the silence between them. She joked about a walking cane and he finally smiled, laughing at her joke. Before training started, Natasha kissed Steve in front of everyone This was public intimacy she rarely showed. She was always in control. But today, she wanted to show Sharon she owned him. Today, Natasha noticed something. Sharon was wearing heavy makeup, red lipstick, her hair slightly wavy, and a pencil skirt in a color that she had never worn before. 

“Can you remember where all the Eko-Scorpion members stood in the Ambassador building?”Sharon asked Steve because she remembered Aunt Peggy telling her about the Super Soldier’s memory. 

“Why? Was it important?” Steve was curious. 

“If we can read their strategy, we can predict their next moves.” Sharon stood close to Steve as he started to mark every position where the army was standing on the building layout. 

I might miss a little detail.”

“It’s alright, nobody’s perfect.”Steve eyes widened when he heard that words and he felt deja vu. 

“Good strategy Sharon.” Sharon came into his personal space, making Steve felt uncomfortable. 

“I want to ask you about the kiss under the bridge.” Sharon looked into his eyes. 

“ I..... That..was... emm. I don't know what to say.” Steve got nervous. 

“Was it a mistake?”

“I apologize. I shouldn't have done that. It was because you reminded me of Peggy. It’s not a mistake but it does not feel right either. I wanted to be kissed. I know... that's awful.” Steve face turn red.

“Just kiss? What do you feel about me?”

“I like you Sharon but not like how you are thinking. I found my lover, which now I guess you already know. I feel in love with her before I even met you. It was just me being terrible with my own feelings. So.. I hope you understand.”

“I thought you and me had something. Since we were neighbors, you know.”

“I’m sorry for giving you the wrong message."

“You don't know a bloody thing about women.”Once again, Steve felt dejavu. And just like that, Sharon walked away. 

That night the Avengers had a small dinner. Everyone dressed to impress. Sharon caught Steve's attention by wearing a red dress and hairstyle similar to Peggy’s had back in 40`s. Steve thought Peggy was still alive for a while just looking at her. Natasha noticed Steve’s expression and when she saw Steve walk away to the quiet balcony, she also saw Sharon following him. Sharon and Steve were having small talk as they drank wine. Natasha noticed Steve’s body language tense a little every time Sharon touched him. Natasha didn’t want to be a jealous bitch so she pretended to ignore them. As the middle of night approached, all the girls dismissed to their own rooms. All guys gathered in the middle of the room. 

 

“So Cap. Two women, huh? Makes me wonder how two ladies can love you at the same time?”Tony started the conversation. 

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Steve replied, pouring wine into his glass. 

“Really Cap? You don’t know? Two women fighting each other to win your star spangled ass. And it`s getting ugly,” Sam said. 

“One woman already won me. Why are you thinking too much?” Steve drank his wine. 

“But the way you looked at Sharon tonight, it seems like you still have not made up your mind yet,” T`Challa said. 

“It’s just... she reminded me of someone. It feels like I'm trapped in a time loop.” Steve looked down with a sad expression. 

“My friend, Midguardian women and Asgardian women are all same. They don't like sharing their men.” Thor put his hand on Steve's shoulder 

“I already chose Natasha. That's it. Sharon is just my friend,” Steve said confidently.

“All right, Cap. We are just saying you don`t know how to turn down women. They can misunderstand your words. I just hope Natasha won`t got hurt.” Clint tried to protect Nat. 

“I’m trying. I've never been in relationship before. Maybe I should show how much I love her more but I don't know how to,” Steve said. 

“Okay, Cap. How many times a week?” Tony started asking questions as Sam tried to hold in his laughter. 

“What? How many what?” Steve started to get a little cringe. 

“Come on, Cap. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, or four?”Steve shook his head, clueless. “Three? What no?? Two?? One?? No?? Don't tell me you guys haven't done it yet!”Tony yelled as he showed his fingers. 

“Oh....that we...emmm we haven`t yet. We are taking things slow. We sleep together...like literally.” Steve turned blushing red. 

“That’s a HUGE problem,” Clint said in disbelief of what he had just heard

“We are happy. We don't have problem,” Steve said.

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you, Cap.” Sam said the last word as everyone left to go to sleep. 

The next day, before the Avengers prepared to battle, Sharon handed Steve a file. 

“What is this?”

“A secret file about a family murdered in Kiev seven years ago,”

“What is this for?”

“It’s something you need to know about Natasha. I believe this file did not exist on internet.”

“Sharon I don't care about her past.”

“What if it involved your best friend, Bucky?

Sharon moved and left Steve frozen. Because of his curiosity, he open the file.

Sharon was sure she’d won this time. She bumped into Natasha as she was heading towards the ground floor.

“I know you have a suspicious past but I never thought you would kill a baby. Anton Vanko? Did you know his wife was pregnant when you shot her in the head?”

Natasha eyes widened. She tried not to cry. She remained silent. 

“You also slept with his best friend. Damn, you fucked both of them. How does it felt?? Which one fucked you better? The worst thing is that you lied to him. Steve Rogers hates liars,” Sharon said as she walking around her. “This time you fucked up, Romanoff.”

Sharon walk away left Natasha felt downhearted. 

Sharon stood beside Steve Rogers inside the jet all the time. Natasha kept her face expressionless, quiet the entire journey. Steve focused on the mission, watching Sharon disable security in building where the Thunderbolts kept their weapons and scientific research. Sharon nodded the sign that they free to attack. After the Avengers cleared the Thunderbolts’ base, everyone assembled inside the jet. Just as they passed across the Zugspitze mountains, their jet was shot down by a merge of enemy jets. Part of the wings of the jet, the part consisting of Sam, Sharon, Steve and Nat, broke off, causing everyone to stumble forward. Sam quickly grabbed Sharon, who was piloting, and immediately spread his wings to fly. Steve looked for Natasha- he saw clearly as she fell down into the sky. Steve, without thinking, jumped and grabbed Natasha, holding her to his chest firmly. They fell down twenty thousand feet into the cold mountain. They were going to die. 

 

Let me die....

(Are you ready Natalia ?)

(Kill them, do not leave a trace)

(You are heartless killer)

(Don’t kill me please)

(Baby...)

Crying....Blood everywhere....

You never know my full story....No!!!!!!

Natasha opened her eyes. She remembered the house painted in blue, a woman in white begging for her life. No.. she was on a jet with the Avengers...she fell. Sam, Sharon. Steve!! She saw white, all white. Was this heaven? She was sure she would not qualify to enter heaven. Her chest was in pain. She lay on her chest but she was fine. Wait how am I still alive?

Then she saw a white silver star just below her chest. Red and blue, a face. Steve!!! She was still alive because he had saved her with his body!. He’d fallen on his back. Oh God, they’d fallen twenty thousand feet. Was he still alive?? He had probably broken some of his bones.

“Steve?? Oh God, please...please...please.. open your eyes please...” she shrieked desperately. She moved some ice from his face and his body. His mouth was full of ice. His looked like a fish pulled out from the freezer.

“Please..... please be alive, please...... I can't live...please,” Natasha sobbed in despair. He still did not move. She held his face just as she checked his pulse. No pulse. She got up and sat on her knees to give him CPR. After the third time, she heard his breathing.

“Thank God! Steve open your eyes, please baby... please look at me...” She noticed he was alive but unconscious. She looked around- only white. She’d been injected with serum when she was in red room, she could hold out in the cold. But for how long?

“Anyone? Over. This is Romanoff, anyone copy??” She to tried contacting her teammates. But no one answered. She didn’t know if they were still alive. Relax don't panic. They must find some shelter or maybe a cave or something. If they stayed in snow, they would die of hypothermia. She walked around to see if she could find any debris from the plane. After about one hundred meters, she found debris from the plane- only the back part. There was a useless parachute, guns, bottled water, food in a can, Tony’s berries, a blanket and a stretcher.

Yes, a stretcher! How am I going to get Steve on stretcher? She came back to Steve. She got an idea. She knew this was bad and it would hurt him but she had no choice. She used her widow's bites. At first, no response. After the second bite, his body started to tremble. He started cursing. She held his arm and put it on her shoulder.

“Come on, Steve. Help me a little.” She use her bite again and he shivered.

“No.... I`m sorry... I missed our date... I need.. put... in water..ice...no one. Alone...” he mumbled something. She felt sorry for him. He must have thought he was still in the ice, seventy years earlier. He finally got up and put his arm on her back to support himself. Finally, with great effort, she got his heavy ass on the stretcher. All she had to do was push the stretcher. She brought water, food, blanket and a gun. She kept walking, losing count of how many hours had passed. Day turned into night. Steve was still sleeping or unconscious. Finally, she saw small caves that were enough for them, at least temporarily for protection. She didn't know if there were wolves walking around, looking for food. She started a fire with a widow's bite and the gun, using some broken pine branches she’d found outside. Steve was still sleeping. 

 

She ate some food as her mind thought about the woman she'd killed. She couldn’t remember her face, she only heard her voice. She shut her eyes and remembered what Sharon had told her. She’d killed the unborn baby. My god. Bucky? She didn’t really remember everything. She saw a star on his arm, the sniper, his green eyes. Was that him? She wanted to remember... no, she didn't want to remember anything. She didn’t want to going back. Tears fell down her on her cheek. Her body shuddered. She should die. Why did he save her? She didn’t deserve him. 

She didn’t deserve anything.

She slept with Steve on the stretcher, she knew how warm his body was. She put her head on his shoulder. Tomorrow he would probably push her away. But was she too selfish right now. She needed him so much. She would find a way tomorrow.

(I don't know how to dance)

(I can show you)

(Don't be late)

(Peggy..)

Steve Rogers opened his eyes.

Where am I? Rock... jet... Avengers...Sam...Sharon... Avengers... Nat! Natasha!!!He was about to get up but his felt something on his body The red-haired woman slept peacefully in his arms. 

Thank you...Thank you God..She's okay. She looks okay.

He wanted to kiss her. Held her tightly in his arms. But the file... He pushed that thought away. They were safe, they were all right. He got up from stretcher, not remembering how he got there. He was impressed- how did she get him this far? His first step was very painful, his ankle badly sprained. He couldn’t feel his foot, probably because of the impact from fall. It should heal in a few days. He could walk with one foot. 

Sitting in front the fireplace, he found food in a can. He needed to eat to regain some energy. He looked at her face. Why she had she lied to him? Was any part of her real? Was anything true about her? What if she manipulated him, what if she was using him because he was goddamn innocent and good. He was a fool to think that she was in love with him. She loved Bucky, they were lovers. Anger consumed him. Without realizing, his grip on the can grew too strong and it broke into pieces. Liar.

“Steve...” Natasha woke up and saw the broken can. “Are...you... alright?”

“Yeah.”  
There was an awkward silence between them. She was afraid to come closer to him, even though she wanted to hug and kiss him badly. 

“Eat something.” He gave her a can full of beans. She ate some. And finally she had the courage to talk to him.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“Don’t have to.”

“When I was in the red room, the other girls and I were crowded in a small room with only enough supplies for one person. We had to kill each other to survive.” She held her breath. "There was one girl- she was my roommate- she usually gave me some raisins and we ate together. She was the last person I killed. I didn’t even realize when I became a monster. I just desperately needed to get away and leave the room and leave everything. He said I was special. I cannot afford any mistakes. I was created to be cruel, heartless, unfeeling. Lie and manipulate. Steal without leaving clues behind. Kill whoever gets in my way. Use sex and seduction. The perfect assassin. He was there when nobody cared, he taught me everything, he fed me when I was hungry. He took care of me. I would do anything to impress him. I wanted to be his best girl.”

Steve cringed, his head filled with worry. 

“You don't have to do this,” Steve said with concern. 

“This is who I am!!!!! Did you see?? I’ve murdered people! I killed somebody’s mother. I killed her unborn child!!” She shrieked and started to cry. “You want to know?? What was written in that file is not even close to what I have done in reality!! You saw it!! It’s the truth!!! James, the Winter Soldier or whatever his name is, was one of the many men I seduced and fucked!!! I don't remember all the men I slept with. I don't know whoever I killed because I can’t!! I don't want to remember anything!!! I.... don’t want to... go back to that life....” She started sobbing and punching his chest.

"Lying is what I’ve done my entire life!! You know this!! Why did you choose me?? Why did you let yourself get hurt to save me?? Why?? You should... let me die...!!” She punched his chest harder.

“Natasha stop!” Steve held her wrists. “I can’t!!! I can’t let you die!”

“Why Steve??”

“I’m sorry... please let me...let me hold you... please...” He pulled her into his arms. She was crying on his shoulder. “Hey...it’s okay....I’m here....we’re safe...I’m fine...if I had another chance... I would still save you.... ” He touched her hair and kissed her forehead. He held her chin to look at him.

“You know what? Whoever that person described in that file is. I don't know who that is. I don't see it.” She stared into his eyes.

“What I see is a woman who taught me how to use a smartphone when everyone teased me, who taught me to fight, how to pick a shirt so I wouldn’t look like a grandpa, gave me a bunch of DVDs to watch on the weekends, cooked me a turkey on Thanksgiving, brought me wine so I wouldn’t have to celebrate Christmas alone, found me a nice date so I wouldn’t feel miserable, was willing to die with me and civilians when we didn’t have the chance to run and leave, who was concerned about Tony depression even when he didn’t trust her, who calmed down T`Challa when he lost his father, who wouldn’t let Clint feel guilty after he’d been used by Loki, who helped me save Bucky, who hugged me even when I had turned my back on her, who didn’t fight back even when Sharon played her. She wants me to live a life even if she doesn’t have one and she let herself be hurt rather than me. That’s the person I know. The person I'm in love with. I love you because your kind heart.” Steve held her face as he smiled at her.

 

“I cannot find the right words to say how worthy you are, Natasha. I know it has been enough. Saying I love you is not enough.” Steve touched her cheek and wiped her tears. 

“I`m sorry... I wish I remembered about Bucky... but I was never sure it was him..sorry,”Natasha said.

 

“Shushhh... when you said you didn’t remember, I believed you. It’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault, okay?” Steve put his hand on her lips. She took his hand and kissed it. Steve took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Suddenly there was hunger in their eyes. He kissed her with everything he had. She kissed back with same lust. Her back hit the rocks behind. And then he remembered his leg.

“Ouch! Sorry, my leg is hurt.” She grabbed his suit and kissed him back. She opened her mouth to him and moaned. He held her face. She started to unbutton his suit. 

 

“Nat! Not here... please. You deserve better than the cave,” he chuckled. Before she answered, they saw a bright light from outside. Lightning. Thor.

“My friend and Lady Natasha, time to go.”

“Is everyone safe?"

“They are safe, my friend. They looking for you.”

“Thank you, Thor.” Steve gave him a friendly hug. 

Thor whispered in Steve ears, “Did you and your dame take things slowly?” Thor raised his eyebrows and Steve chuckled.

Mighty Thor took them both to the Avengers; secret base. Everyone was safe and relieved to see that Cap and Nat were safe. Some of them were injured but they were all fine. Natasha accompanied Steve to the medical bay and she stayed close to him all the time. They could not get enough of each other, kissing and cuddling until everyone felt uncomfortable with their public displays of affection.

Steve and Natasha encountered Sharon on the way to their bedroom. Sharon expected Natasha to say something like “Hey, he is mine. You lose.” Nat asked Steve to wait for her in their bedroom. 

“Glad to know that you are okay.” Natasha looked at her face with concern, nothing like sarcasm.

Sharon eyes widened in shock. “Yeah... Thanks to Sam.”

“You were right. What I did in the past is unacceptable. I learned that good people aren't always good, and bad people aren’t always bad. There are no good or bad people, just humans who make mistakes. I do realize no matter how many good things I do, people will always judge me by the dark past. I can't control what they think of me. What I can do is make good memories everyday. There might not be more memories but it will be worth it if I don’t regret the price. Who I was before made me who I am today. This is why I'm an Avenger.”

She put her hand on Sharon’s shoulder. “Rogers and I are so different in many ways. But we are both similar in many ways. We are both haunted by regret and pain. Somehow we found one another. I don't know why, but I believe there must be a reason. And so do you. There must be a reason why you exist in his life.”

“What is the reason?” Sharon asked. 

“You need to find out.” Natasha walked away. “By the way, stay who you are.” Natasha gave her gentle smile, leaving Sharon in doubt. 

“Steve? Baby?” He had just finished showering. He looked... ummm delicious. Part of her wanted to jump on him and let him take her wherever he wanted, to do whatever he wanted. She bit her lips. 

“Nat? Do want to take a shower?”Want? I want you, she said to herself. But she clearly needed a shower after a long day on the cold mountain. After the shower, she wore a robe with red and black lingerie inside. This was going to be their first time. God, she was nervous. 

“Steve?” He was already passed out. She sighed. Alright, she could wait longer. She would wait for him.

Next chapter: Natasha seduced virgin Steve Rogers


	4. Whenever you’ re around, The whole world is upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha are a couple that slay together and stay together. They’ ve confessed their love to one another. They’ ve kissed and made out countless times. They’ ve fought and made up. They’ ve slept together- literally- snuggling close to each other every night. They’ ve comforted one another in time of distress. But the most intimate part of their relationship is love making, something they haven’ t yet done. What if one of them wants to wait until the right time? And the other one can’ t wait anymore? This is Natasha’ s attempt to seduce Steve Rogers to surrender his morals. Tony Stark is getting annoyed with them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Mature rating. Warning for adult situation. 
> 
> Thanks to @heyfrenchfreudiana for editing

Steve Rogers was a man of virtue. He was very conservative. He did n’ t believe in premarital sex. He understood that family should be built on the basis of marriage. Society had changed and people were aware that without marriage, couple could still have children. But no one actually supported having children outside marriage, he was convinced, and he supposed sex or love making should be between a married couple. Because it was the right thing to do, to protect generations, property, religion and society. Intimate relationships were about trust, love and understanding, more than just fulfilling human desires. 

But Natasha did n’ t care about any of this. They were not going to have children or a family and she viewed sex as something to release tension, needed and part of human nature. She was also very in love with Steve Rogers. She had never felt true love like this. She had been in relationships before but her past boyfriends looked only for lust, power, desire and satisfaction. Unlike Steve Rogers. She knew he was oblivious. He smiled when he saw her, from the time he opened his eyes in the morning, telling her she was beautiful, that he wanted her to be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. And he held her hands every time she walked with him, opening the door for her, kissing her knuckles after they had dinner, looking into her eyes when she told him something. He would n’ t touch her or kiss her without her permission. He said ‘ thank you’ when she cooked for him. 

She thought he was being ridiculous. She didn't want to push him into doing something without his consent. Everything changed because of one person named Tony Stark.

Natasha smiled, walking with her famous sway after telling Steve she was going downstairs to discuss something with Hill. Tony, being Tony, stared at her butt for three seconds before hearing a fake cough from Steve.

“Stop what you are doing, Tony. Have some respect. She’ s your coworkers,” Steve scolded him.

“I know you and Romanoff are a couple but how can you just... look at...that!. I don't know what's going on in your mind but if I were you, I would tap that ass, fuck.”

“Tony! I’ m not like you. Women should be treated with respect.”

“Come on. You guys haven’ t? Not even once?” Tony raised his eyebrows.

“No never. We are waiting for the right time.”

“You guys are comical. What have you guys been doing all this time? Talking about bees and counting sheep?”

“There are a lot of things we can do together besides having sex. Sparing, reading, cooking, talking, play cards, watch movies. It depends what is important in your relationship.”

“Urggghhh. You guys are the most boring couple I’ ve ever met. A relationship without physical contact is dangerous. You guys need something to spice it up.”

“ We don't need anything as long we stay together."

“How do you guys express love to each other? If not through an intimate relationship?”

“It’ s call making love, right? We don't need to prove anything, we already know it in our hearts. Love making should be with the person you love and you want to spend the rest your life with. The person who accepts your flaws, who forgives you. Who believes in you.”

“Blah...blah...blah.. are you are priest, Rogers? Or maybe something is wrong with you...Did the serum make it so you can't have sex? Do you have an STD? It seems impossible...or maybe you are gay."

Steve rolled his eyes and walked away because he’ d had enough.

“Come on, Cap! You’ re sleeping with a women in the same bed and you haven’ t done anything? It sounds gay to me,” Tony yelled as Steve ignored him. 

“Shut up, Stark!” Natasha appeared and punched Tony. “He is not a gay. I’ m sure of that."

“How can you be so sure?”

“The idea that if a guy does n’ t have sex, he is gay is toxic. There are many guys in this world are virgins before they get married. It’ s called self-controlling .They marry to make their relationship legal. To have a family in order to continue their generation. What you want him to do? Be like you? Hit on every women and get them to your bed?"

“At least I`m straight. It’ s proven.”

“You are disgusting! I would n’ t be surprised if one day you accidentally hit on your own daughter or granddaughter. You probably have illegitimate children you don’ t even know about.”

“Hey! Hey! This is not about me, Romanoff.” Tony’ d had enough of her lecture. “Or maybe you’ re not good enough for him?”

“Excuse me? ” Natasha glared at him

“He is probably only turned on by fighting Hydra, hitting punching bag, drawing or maybe Peggy. He seems more aroused by fighting space aliens. You not good enough for him. God...a queen of seduction who fails to turn her man on? It sounds pathetic,” Tony smirked, knowing he had successfully made Natasha angry.

Natasha tried hard not choke him between her thighs. “Are you challenging me Stark?” Natasha’ s eyes flared.

“Yeah! How about... if you get him to surrender his virginity, I will do anything you want?"

“You will regret this bet later, Stark. You’ ll probably beg me for your life,” Natasha smirked and raised her eyebrows.

“Come on! Where is the fun in that?” Tony winked. “I give you two weeks, Romanoff."

There was no way Natasha would say no to a challenge. She had mastered the art of seduction. In the Red Room, they had made sure she knew how to use sex and physical contact to make men surrender, getting down on their knees. So she planned various strategies to make her boyfriend finally give up his virginity.

Steve was watching Supernatural on TV when she appeared, wearing a push-up bra with a single strapped red shirt and short jeans. She slowly sat beside Steve and lay her head on his lap. He immediately put his hands on her hair. Her stomach faced the sky and later, her back arched a little, her boobs sticking out with help from the bra. Steve noticed this and he bit his lips a little. He tried hard to focus on the story plot. Natasha kept her face normal, pretending to watch television. Before he reached the point that he could n’ t stop himself from grabbing her round boobs, he excused himself to the kitchen to drink some water. It was just the beginning.

Later, when they were getting ready to go shopping, Steve waited for her to get ready, the gentleman that he was. He read a magazine, his back against the cupboard at the corner of the dressing room. Natasha put some light makeup on. She wore a peach colored nightgown with a single strap, again showing off her big breasts. When she noticed that he was looking at her, she let her hair down and gently stroke the ends, slowly letting her hands move down to her breasts. Later she caught his eyes and gave him a sexy smile. He swallowed his saliva, frozen for three seconds. He almost fell down from cupboard, suddenly unable to figure out what his feet were standing on.

They walked together later, hand in hand. They needed to wearing shades and caps to hide themselves so that people would n’ t recognize them. They did n’ t want to risk getting caught because they were wanted internationally. And to an outsider, they seemed like a young couple looking around and doing some shopping. When she found the shop she want to go to, she dragged him inside. At first, he refused because damn, he no idea what to do there. But when she pursed her lips and said she needed a second opinion, he finally gave in.

Steve Rogers’ face turned red when he saw all the bras and panties hanging everywhere in the shop. The salesgirls could n’ t stop giggling when they saw his reaction. Natasha asked him to sit down while she tried on new lingerie. The first outfit was a red strapless bra with matching panties. She watched herself in front of the mirror and cheekily swayed her hips. Steve, who was texting, dropped his phone as soon as he saw her before quickly grabbing it off the floor.

“What do you think? hum... Baby?.Baby?? Baby??”

It took three times for him to respond. “Um... what?”

“Do you like it?”

“I..urgh.. you look pretty.”

Natasha sighed, going inside to try on another outfit. She tried on a white corset, black lingerie, plain peach colored lingerie, and a light cream bra with small flowers.

He could n’ t take his eyes off her. She loved torturing him and he looked like he was about to pick her up on his shoulder and take her to dressing room inside. But he still maintained control. Until Natasha wore black thong, showing a large part of her ass. She faced her ass to where he was sitting. He finally gave up, standing.

“Nat.... I need to go to men s’ room. I will wait outside.” She noticed the sweat on his face and his hands in front of his pants as he ran away quickly. She feel guilty for tormenting him like that.

After four days, Steve still had not given in. So she planned another method of attack. Competition. 

On the their nights out, they went to a secluded bar in a nearby small town and played several games. They bantered with each other; “who is better?” and “the loser buys the beer.”Riding motorcycles turned into racing on the their way to the bar, playing table tennis, table football, darts, game cards, karaoke, dance offs, shooting arcade games, and even a drinking game. Sometimes he let her win and sometimes, she let him win, (just to lift his ego). Steve Rogers loved winning. Lastly, they played pool. Every time she bent down, she made sure he saw her cleavage. She was purposely terrible at pool, pretending she did n’ t know how to play so that he would come closer to teach her. She pushed her ass to his body, moving between his legs when he showed her how to play. He shut his eyes tightly, trying hard to focus, moving his hips away from her ass.

Then his turn came. He only needed one shot to win the game. She came close to his ear and whispered “I'm wearing a new thong tonight. You want to check it out later?”

“Natasha..” He lost focus and missed his target.

During their sparring, she made sure she pressed her body against is, every time she landed on against him. She pinned him down as her knees choke his neck, telling him she’ d accidentally forgotten to wear panties. He tried to remove that image from his head, grabbing her upper body and using his legs to roll his body over so that he was on top. He held her wrists, reminding her that he was Captain America, he could do this all day. When he released her body, she said she felt hot, that she was sweating badly and could n’ t take it anymore. She stood up and took off her bra from under her shirt, tossing it over to him. He finally backed down, raising up his hands to let her win again.

During a team meeting, he received a message from Natasha. She sent him a photo of her bare legs, only red high heels showing.

My love: Just want to show you my new shoes. What do ya think?  
Steve: You look amazing in anything  
My love: Good boys get kissed... bad boys get teeth and nails. Lemme guess...you’ re very “good” at being “bad”?  
Steve: I...would like to be kissed  
My love: Good boy... just thinkin’ about how I can’ t wait to run my hands all over your strong body  
Steve: Natasha....  
My love: Tell me how much you’ d love making love to me...?  
Steve: Very much.   
My love: Come see me soon, Sexy...I’ m feeling a little postal right now...might need to check your package.

Everyone noticed the flush in the Captain’ s face. He could n’ t focus without thinking about Natasha’ s legs.

Steve Rogers arrived at their secret apartment and as soon he was at front of the door, his girlfriend greeted him with a kiss. A kiss that make him aroused immediately. He had to push her a little a bit to gain some air. She gave him a sexy smile and said, “welcome home.”

"Would you like some macaroni?”

“Sure.”

She was wearing an oversize white shirt and black panties, nothing else. He arranged the plate and glasses on table. 

“Baby, please cut some vegetables. I would like some salad too.”

“Okay.”

She bent down to look for food inside fridge. He almost chopped his fingers off when he saw her ass. Her smell stimulated his senses.

They sat and enjoyed their dinner. She drank milk, the milk mustache on her upper lip. When he noticed, he tried to remove it from her lips. But she licked it slowly. Giving him a bold smile. He gripped the towel in his hand so hard. He wanted to push away all the plates on the table and kiss her breathless, right then and there.

Steve Rogers could n’ t stop thinking about his girlfriend lately. She was usually more serious and worked hard, rarely showing her sexuality. Of course, he saw her everyday, slept with her. But before, she had n’ t worn very revealing clothes. She was very sexy in every way, without even trying. Every time she took a shower, he gave her space. He left the room when she needed to change. They had discussed it before. He wanted to wait for the right time, before they began an intimate relationship and she understood, also not wanting to rush into anything.

But lately, he was afraid he could n’ t control himself. So he told her he was going to start sleeping on the couch. He started hanging out with the other Avengers for beers, coming back late when she had already fallen asleep.

“What`s up, Cap? You look like miserable. You’ re usually not into late nights out.” Scott sat down and ordered his drink

“What? Yeah... I’ m thinking about my girlfriend. I just need some space.” Steve bent his head down a little.

“Come on! Miss Romanoff is the hottest babe in the world, How can you still be miserable like this? If I were you, I would stay at home all the time.” T`Challa felt weird.

“I know I’ m very very lucky. It’ s just.. she is different lately. I feel like she is kind of harassing me. You know, very forward about her sexuality."

Clint interrupted suddenly with his evil laugh. “And is that a problem for you?. We all know Natasha and how she is. That's what she does as a spy. Seduction. Sex is her game.”

“She is not a sex object. I know Natasha means more than that. I don’ t like men looking at her like they want to.. Emm have sex with her.. you know.

“Come on, Cap. I know you are an innocent virgin but damn, how can you just let her walk around you and do nothing? Go fuck her. I know you want to. And she's so horny. It’ s mutual. What is wrong with that?” Tony made everyone laugh.

“Yeah, she is hot, man! Pretty face, big boobs, perfect round ass, curvy body, creamy skin, full lips. I mean I’ m sure every other man in this bar would n’ t leave her hanging. They would get down on their knees and give her anything she wanted,” Sam spoke. Everyone agreed, giving cheeky smiles.

“She is special. She has her soft spots. She cares and would sacrifice herself to protect all of you. She’ s saved me many times. She’ s saved all of you. I know what you guys are thinking about her. I will knock down all of you if you talk about her like that ever again. I won’ t thinking twice."

Everyone’ s eyes widened. They never thought one day Captain America would threaten them for talking shit about his girl

“Be patient, my friend. This is because you are in love with her. I see Agent Romanoff as a brave warrior. My mother told me to respect women. They are mothers and wives. They are natural fighters. As for your trouble, all you need is communication.” Thor smiled and tried to release the strain in the room.

Before they dismissed, Tony come closer to Steve.

“Man, I'm just trying to help you with your relationship. Don`t be mad okay?”

“You are the last person I would ask for relationship advice from, Tony.” Steve started his motorcycle. 

“Me and Romanoff made a bet. If you surrender your virginity, I will do anything for her."

Steve tried not to hit Tony with his motorcycle.

“I’ m helping you, see? You guys need it.”

“So this is because of a bet? She does n’ t like to play around and betting for fun. Something must have set her off. Tony, stay out of my business.” Steve furrowed his brows and left.

“What the hell are you waiting for??? Fuck her, Cap!! Just do it!! ” Tony yelled, not caring about all the people staring.

Steve Rogers arrived at their apartment at three am. He saw her sleeping on the couch and he straightaway felt guilty for making her wait for him. He breathed out as he thought about what Tony had said. He was a very patient man. He could wait. But what about her? Could she wait? What if she got bored and went looking for other men? What if he was so busy saving the world that he neglected her needs? He was afraid of losing her. He needed her. Not just for sex. He just needed Natasha in his life. He could n’ t imagine his life in this strange world without her.

In the forties, something like pre-marital sex would never be discussed out loud. His own parents married before having sex. He did n’ t want to marry her just to make sex “legal” between them. He loved her for who she was. They were not going to have children, how could children can be raised in their world?

 

He carried her in his arms and lay beside her in their bed, watching her sleepy face. His heart ached. Maybe he should just do it, if that made her happy. Women have needs and she needed him. Maybe he should marry her. But was the Black Widow the marrying type? And what about the bet? This did not seem right.

He kiss her forehead and slept on the couch

Natasha was the first one to wake. Steve was not in bed with her and she knew he was probably sleeping on the couch again. He had done that more and more lately. She wondered if he was trying to keep his distance from her. Distance or space was not necessarily a problem- that commonly happened in relationship. Maybe he was tired of her, maybe he was not interested anymore, maybe he annoyed that she kept pushing him to give her his virginity. She pushed that thought away as she prepared for her last trick. Save the best for last.

Natasha saw him open his eyes and she went straightaway to climb atop his body. She kissed him, full of lust.

“Nat? What??” He kissed her back. The make-out become steamy fast as they forgot what was happening around them. She started kissing his neck as Steve shut his eyes and groaned. He felt her skin on his palm and he realized she was naked, or half-naked. It made him hard right away. But he finally backed into reality and looked at her thoroughly. She was wearing a red and white striped- wait was that a flag? An American flag?

He laughed hard and Natasha stopped everything.

What’ s so funny?"

He couldn't stop laughing. After a few seconds, he took a breath and spoke. “Nat, what are we doing? What are we doing lately?”

She knew lying was not an option. He knew her too well.

“I’ m trying to turn you on so we can have sex.” She thought he was being stupid

“I know that. But what makes you suddenly rush into this thing? This is unlike you. What’ s the matter? What made you suddenly...”

“Desperate?” She tried hiding her embarrassment

“No. No, that’ s not what I mean.”  
She moved away from his body, feeling ashamed of what had just happened. She ran to bedroom quickly get dressed

“Nat? Love? Are you okay? I’ m sorry. I’ m really sorry. You put so much effort into this and I did n’ t appreciate it.

“I’ m not good enough.” She sat down on their bed, making unconvincing face

“What are you talking about? If this is because of what Tony said, I’ m going to make sure he gets what he deserves, okay?”

“I can’ t seduce you, I can’ t turn you on. I’ ve failed to satisfy you. I’ m a failure.”

Hey.... don`t say that. You turn me on every time and you are n’ t even trying. You’ re...just amazing...Natasha. The way you talk, your voice, you smell, your smile, you eyes, your lips. Every second, I’ m thinking about you. I can’ t stop thinking about every inch of your body, every piece of your heart. Every day during battle, during meetings, when we have our dinner, when we laugh, when we sleep together, when I dream, I only see you. You are my fantasy. You are my reality.”

“I’ m sorry that I tortured you. I know you want to wait until the right time. But Tony.. you were right. We should do it because it feels right, not because I feel insecure."

“Just ignore him. And you like torturing me, don’ t you?” He smiled and then chuckled, holding her chin. “You take my breath away. When I see you in lingerie, I almost die. You are sexy. No women can compare to you, Natasha. You are beautiful"

“Sweet talker,” she smirked. “I enjoyed spending time with you in the bar, when we played games, remember? It’ s better than sex.”

“Yeah, that was fun. We should do it again,” Steve agreed and she came closer to ask for a kiss. He kissed her and laughed. 

“What we going to do with Tony’ s tasteless jokes?" Natasha raised her eyebrows

The next morning, they put a new plan in action, after the team briefing

“So I win, right? I’ m going to celebrate. Who`s coming with me?” Tony asked. Everyone knew about the bet. They walked out, ignoring him.

“Hey, come on! I’ m buying!!”

 

“Go ahead. Celebrate by yourself. Cause I’ ve got a job to do,” Steve sniggered

Steve carried Natasha, putting her on the meeting table. They started to make out in front of Tony, who rolled his eyes. He felt uncomfortable when they start groaning, tongues playing. Steve started kissing her neck and Natasha moaned.

“Hey...Hey... This is a public place. We meet here! You guys are disgusting!!”

They just ignored him. Tony had enough and when he left the room, they giggled

After that, Tony found them making out everywhere- in the kitchen, Tony’ s sports car, the training mat, in the elevator, in the quin jet, on the stairs, on the couch, on the table.

Tony yelled loudly, “Heyyy!! Get a room, you fuckers!!!"


	5. The Soldier, the Spy and the Underoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Romanogers mini reverse bang 2017
> 
> It was in Germany where is the first time Peter meeting Black Widow. He cannot take his eyes off of her. Is because she is most the beautiful thing he ever seen. Well sure he met pretty girls in his school. But no one can compare to the Black Widow. She is the definition of beauty. When he sees her fight, her moved with precise and impressive skills made him respect her so much with such flexibility and tiny body. He is flexible but not much as her. He wonder who she was and what she been through in her life to make her fight like that. He had a crush on her. Well every guy in his school had a crush on her. He never talks to her even if his try to. He sure there is no words come out from his mouth. He only knows her from the comic books and gossip column in online tabloid.

One day he comes back from school after he fights Vulture a week ago. He though he hallucinating when he sees the blonde women wearing a tight pants and black jacket staring and smirk at him while sitting on his bed. There is no words come out from his mouth. 

 

“Well. We met before” She said with tiny smirk on her perfect lips. 

“You are...you are...well you...” Peter struggle to find his words.

“I`m Natasha” She said while coming closer to him

“Well. You are Black Widow” He looks down at his feet. Try not to look at her eyes. 

“Yes. Remember me Peter?” She comes close to him again

“Yes. Well...what are doing here? And how you get in here?” Peter still shaking

“Well I don’t need door to be here. That`s my style. Beside you can climb out of your room window. So I can do the same.” Natasha said while look around 

“That is awesome. I mean you skills are pretty impressive. Miss Romanoff. Well, I`m sorry about my room is little bit..um mess” Peter pick up his comic book on the floor and his calculus text book on his bed very quickly. “Do you need anything, coffee? Orange juice?” Peter asking 

“ No. I`m fine. Thank you for asking. Coffee is not my reason here. Come here and sit. Don`t afraid of me. I won’t bite” Natasha pointing at his computer chair.  
Peter come and sits on the chair. 

“I need you Peter. Avengers need you.”  
Peter get so excited when he hear Avengers word.

“Yeah.. Yeah I`m ready. I will do anything you ask. And saving people and mission” Peter almost jump on his seat.

“Well we have a mission for you. We need you to go to the class.” Natasha said

“What? Go to class? But I go there every day” Peter said

“Is not your class in high school Peter. It was an extra class in Virginia University.” Natasha said as she holding her smart phone and shows him some news article. “This is Professor McDonald he teaching a biology in Virginia University. We believe he is creating a serum that make human grows bigger and get super strong. And he is on Hydra radar. We believe Hydra pay him to create a serum to make their agents super strong. Can you imagine if they accomplish? Super strong bad guy? And possibly he will sell it to the open market” Natasha said as she scrolling her phone

“I`m not going let that happen. What if they selling it to the real market? Well bullies will get worse.” Peter stand up from his chair. Speak passionately. Like bullies it was and big issue for him “I`m going to take him down now.” 

“No. No calm down little boy. We had plan. Your job is to follow our plan” Natasha said she almost panicked when she sees Peter is so determine. She never sees that spirit in any avengers before. 

“Our? You mean you have a team” Peter calm down a little

“Just me and Cap. Well Rogers.” She forgot that Steve doesn’t allow anyone call him captain anymore. “He hates anyone screw his plan. And can`t compromise anyone who wants to work alone.” 

“Woah...woah woah you mean Captain America? That was awesome! Thank you for giving me a chance Miss Romanoff. It is been an honor to work with you and Cap.” Peter slight jumping and squeak. Natasha thinks this is very cute. 

“Well is been easier than I thought. What I want you to do is attend his class and investigate every detail. You will report to me.” 

“Wait. When will I go?”

“Tonight”

“What how about Aunt May?” 

“Just tell her you attend an extra class. And don`t worry about her I will handle her.”

Turn out Natasha skill to influence people is majestic. She told May that she is his tuition teacher. And give her free resort voucher to the Thailand Hotel. So Aunt May will be absent from home for 3 days. Thankfully she not reads news about Black Widow. She has no idea who she was. 

On that night Captain arrives. Peter salutes him as soon as he sees Captain. Steve almost had a heart attack. Natasha almost laughs when she sees his reaction. Nobody salute him before not after he serving for his country. Besides, he is not a Captain anymore.

“Captain...It’s been an honour to met you..Again. I`m sorry I take you down in the airport. And I`m sorry for stealing your shield. I want you to know that you still have my respect Sir. You inspire me to be hero, and you still my hero. No matter what government says.” Peter spoke with his shaky voice 

“I know. I know. Thank you and it is nice to meet you Peter. Well, we never introduce properly before.” Steve tries to shake his hands. And Peter more than eager to do it. “Just call me Steve. And not Captain anymore. As you can see that I`m changed. Captain Doesn`t suppose to have beard. Not in military” He said as his surprise as he can feels how strong Peter hands is. 

“Well you always be Captain America for me.” Steve exchanges a look at Natasha. And she just smirks at him. “So well are you ready for your mission?”

“Yes. Anytime”

Natasha handed him a small brooch and explain to him that actually a microphone and glasses that actually a hidden camera. 

“Remember do not take action unless we ask to. Don`t do anything more than ordinary. Just shows more interest in his lecture and asking any question. But don’t too much” Natasha warning him

“We always are standing by. If you need back up. Understood?” Steve said

“Yes Sir! But.. can I bring my suit?” Peter asking as he put his bag pack on his shoulder. 

“Yes. But don`t use it.” Steve said 

Steve and Natasha watching the camera while sitting on Peter`s bed. The class is two hour. And nothing happen. Peter writes down everything the professor said. Natasha passes out, and she lean her head on his shoulder. Off course Steve had been close to Nat before. But this time, she is very close. And no one is around. He touch her hair, her new hair, her smells turns him on. He doesn`t care red or blonde he loves her hair. He kisses her hair, and slowly moves her head and legs so she lay on the bed comfortably. He almost falls on her body and Natasha turn body so her head is close to his head. Their lips almost touch each other. It takes him a few second to not to kiss her mouth. Until the bedroom door are open. Peter standing there awkwardly 

“Peter! Oh you back. Sorry. Just she is tired. Just let her sleep for a while” Steve almost jumped when he sees Peter. 

“Oh. Do you need a time for privacy?” Peter said awkwardly

Steve face turn red. “No. No we fine. Let’s talk outside.” Steve said as he walks to out to living room.

Peter told him he put his little spidey trackers, so they can track him everywhere The Professor go. He also asking the about the DNA formula in Professor McDonald research. But refuse to share it more. And he think that`s odd. He also observes an adult men sitting behind the class suspiciously. Tomorrow he had a lab class so he promises to get more information. 

Peter was surprise to found out that Steve Rogers not only interested on the mission he also asking who he was, about his parents, his aunt May and his uncle Ben. And Peter learns that who is Steve Rogers before and find the similarities between them. Both of them lost their parents and living in a poor condition. He never thought that Steve is very care and emotionally deep person. He only sees him as Captain America, mean old men with and strict with rules. He also asks about Natasha.

“She had been through a lot of things in her life. But she is very secretive. I knows her for years, I still don`t know who she was. But she is the good person and I won`t be adapt to this new world, if not because of her. It makes me think sometimes; despite it was painful to lose your life. But she makes it worth. Maybe she is the reason I wake up again in this new century. I won`t regret anything” Steve said with a lot of emotion in his eyes. 

Peter thinks it was powerful. The love between them is powerful that become the real reason for them to wake up and feels bless to be alive. 

Tomorrow Natasha wakes up and realizes it was seven in the morning. She can’t find Steve in this room. She looks around and found Steve sleeping on the couch. She stares at him. He is very handsome young man. She always thinks of that every time she stares at him. But she looks around to find Peter and realized that he must be at school. She looks again his living room and found a family picture. She takes as shower and sitting on Peter`s bed to dry her hair. And then she sees something look like a comic book with bright yellow cover just below a Peter`s pillow. She picks up and looks at it. It was title with Captain America and Black Widow: The Soldier and the Spy A love Story

She found it`s funny. Off course she knows about The Avengers comic’s book. But she never had seen this one. It looks like it was publish on 70s. She open and read it.

Steve and Natalia met during a world war 2 where she was send to kills him. But she let him go. And that cause the red room torture her, until she was safe by Steve Rogers. But not after that Steve was kills during a fight with The Red Skull. And he wakes up again in the new century and met Natalia who now known as Natasha. 

“You are a very handsome young man Steve Rogers....And for the first time, perhaps I`m allowing myself to see that, to see you as someone other than icon called Captain”  
This is bullshit. 

 

“May I offer my threat?”  
“That`s mighty nice of you Tasha”  
“Assuming of course that Jennifer does not want you all to herself”  
There is no where I`m saying that. They make me pathetic fan girls. 

 

“Please stop me Steve. Take me with you.” Right before she left the grave yard.  
Shit

“I`m not good enough for you. You deserve everything Rogers. Even that dream not included me”  
“Bruce is just a distraction. The truth is I`m in love with you.”  
Fuck! 

 

“Nat?” Steve stands on the door. 

“Yeah?” Natasha immediately fixes her face

“Are you alright? I hear you curse of something.”

“Nothing, just angry with my hair, bad hair day” Natasha said as she hiding the comic behind her body.

“Well. I`m asking if you want some breakfast. I `m going to buy sandwich.”

“Sure. Cool”

Later Peter got back from school and Steve Rogers out to buy a dinner for them.

“You have to lie to get what you want Peter.” Natasha talk to him 

“I don`t know how lie” Peter said

“Really? You had been lying about your identity for year now.” 

“That is my biggest secret. I`m doing it for May”

“If it for saving life. Are you going to do it?”

“But I`m not sure if I convincing enough”

“Well Peter, watch what I`m doing carefully” Natasha went to refrigerator and get 2 big green chilies.

She eats the chilies in front of Peter like nothing. Peter eyes widen.

“What? Is not that spicy right?” Peter gets up and takes another green chilies from refrigerator. And eat it. Second later he coughed, his tongue burning like fire. His stomach feels hot too. Natasha picks plain water and gives it to him. After a few minutes and he drink a lot of water and he managed to ask Natasha. 

“I don’t understand. How you do that?” Peter asking, he almost cries.

“Lying, even you hurt, you pretend is wasn`t. If they find you lying, give some truth in it and make it up with lies. But do not lie to people care about you except if it needed” Natasha take a plain water and start to drink it. 

Later, Natasha and Peter prepare the dinner. Peter pours some orange juice.

“Steve won’t drink that. The way you arrange the plate is wrong too. Steve won`t like it. And put plain water near his plate.” Natasha said as she put salad in the bowl  
Peter surprise how close they are. The little detail remind him to Michelle

“Natasha how long have you and Steve been together?” Peter asking innocently

“We are not together. We are partner.”

“But he really cares about you.”

“Because he is gentleman”

“But not like that. He checks every hour to see if you sleep well or not.”

Natasha surprise, she wonder if he really checking her every night.

“Steve really cares about me. But he cares about everyone in his team too.”

“I guess. You know, I have this girl, she is very weird. She did not talk to anybody, she don`t have any friend. She notices every single detail about me. I don`t know how and why. She know I quit band, she knows where I`m going after school. She draws me” Peter tells his story

“She likes you” Natasha chuckle

“No, she can`t be. Nobody likes me. I`ma nerd, I did not have many friends, I`m a loner” Peter can`t see anything special in him

“She likes you because you very similar to her. Girl won`t pay attention so much to a guy, unless she had a crush on him” Natasha smile. And see Peter face got red. 

“So, you like him too right? Because you pay attention so much about him”

“No, me and Rogers is a different story”

“I didn`t say Captain Rogers”

Damn Peter, you got me. 

“Peter as you grown up, you will see. When two people was in love each other started to yell about why she did not reply texting, yell about why he going back late. Why you put a cinnamon in steak. They are fighting about every small thing. Being in love is easy, but being in relationship is the hardest.” Natasha tries to hide her blush on her face

“I know, I seen my parents, and Aunt May and Uncle Ben” Peter said, as he face looks sad

Steve Rogers arrives with their dinner. As they eating dinner, they talk about their plan.

Peter get ready, and sees Natasha in front of door. Dress up as like a kindergarten teacher. 

“Today I`m going to take you the class”

Natasha is very good at acting, she pretends to his aunt. Professor McDonald doesn’t expect anything. Natasha even asks, if he can give extra lesson to her “Nephew”. He said yes of course. Peter said Professor wants him to go his house tomorrow. 

That night all three of them watching the spidey tracker, to see where Professor goes. Peter observes Steve and Natasha obviously flirting with each other. Steve will get a coffee every hour, and asking if she want to sleeps. And Natasha will bring him his favorite snack. He thinks they are very cute. And then accidentally say

“Are you guys dating?” Peter said 

“No” Both of them says at the same time.

“There was a gossip about you two in Hollywood tabloids. Many people ship you two.”

“What is ship means is it like a ship?” Steve ask because he so confuse.

“Please Rogers; you did not know what that is?” Natasha rolled her eyes

“Ship is support or has a particular interest in a romantic pairing between two characters in fictional series.” Peter said as he Google from his phone. 

“Is that why you have a comic book about Captain and Black Widow? You ship us?” Natasha asks, as she lifts her eyebrows.

“What? Come on every boys reading comic.” Peter defends himself, as his start blushing. 

“What is that comic about? They makes comic about us?” Steve knows about comics, they make Captain America comic since the world war two. 

“Nothing, Rogers, just normal comic book about us going take down hydra” Natasha said as she signal to Peter, to not let Steve find out.

That night Steve is the only one who is awake. He try to find the comic book Natasha talking about. He shouldn`t bother, but he knows Peter and Natasha hiding something. Then Steve sees something from the tracker. 

As tomorrow, Peter going to private class of Professor McDonald. Natasha convinced him to show them his lab. And he shows them without suspect anything.

Steve knows something is wrong. Natasha should give a signal, a text or a secret code of something. But he did not receive anything. He anxiously waits in the car behind Professor McDonald house. He just about to breaking the house, he sees four large black hummer, arrives in front of the door. 

“Captain? Long time no see” As a man in black with trench coat approach him outside of the car. 

“I`m surprise to find you here Cap” The man said

“I think I should be the one who more surprise. Because I just saw a man comes back from death” Steve said. He very disappointed as he sees Phil Coulson still alive.

“I`m dying, but they found a way to make me wake again.” Phil said

“So your death is just some kind of joke for us?” Steve said sarcastically

“You guys need a push. But I`m kind of proud of what I`m doing. If I`m not die, there is no Avengers. More people will die” Phil said as usual he did not show his emotion. 

“I will deal with you later. I need to see what`s going on in there” Steve said as he clearly angry and push Phil away

“Cap, you need to calm down. Nothing is going on. Professor McDonald works with us.” Phil said as he tries to stop him

“What? S.H.I.E.L.D knows about this? S.H.I.E.L.D or whatever you call yourself. The serum is not going to anywhere. Nobody will get it, not even you” Steve as his start to shows his anger. He tired of this bullshit. He breaks the door. And he sees no one around. Phil gives a signal to S.T.R.I.K.E team to hold their weapon. 

“Natasha? Natasha!!”

Then he heard something big coming from the basement. He is hiding and ready to attack. He sees a giant red foot. Then he look up and “Hulk?” Steve is in shock. He is hulk but not a hulk, a red hulk. Then everybody scream and said what the fuck is that?? The S.T.R.I.K.E team start to shooting at him that causes the red hulk angry. Steve distract him, tries getting him to paid attention to him. Steve successfully avoids his punches. And stop hulk fist with his hand. And then he sees a spider web cover hulk face. He knows it, Spiderman is there. Steve punches hulk abs and hulk very angry. Hulk cannot see anything and tries to remove the web on his eyes but failed. Then Peter uses his web to tie the hulk feet just like he did to Giant Man in Germany. And give the signal for Steve to attack. Steve jump as high as he can and punch the red hulk face and as hard as he can. Then the hulk fall down and fainted. 

“Peter! Where is Nat?” Steve asking worriedly

“She was at the basement” Then Peter realized basement is not basement anymore. Is just a piece of concrete now?

“Nat! Natasha!! Natasha!!!” Steve screams her name and removed the heavy piece of rubble with his hand. He is much panicked. Then the hulk wake up again and punch Peter send him flying across yard. Steve looks back and in ready to fight again. But he heard a very familiar voice. 

“Professor McDonald. Please look at her. She is your daughter. She knows you and believes you. You know her don`t you?” Natasha walks closer to red hulk with a little girl. 

“Daddy!” The little girl starts to cry.

“Stop this. You are a good man Professor. At least in your daughter eyes” Natasha said as she holds the little girl shoulder. Then red hulk slowly turn to human and pass out. The little girl runs to her dad. 

Steve was very relieved to see Natasha. And jump to hug her tightly. Natasha is surprise by his reaction. 

“I`m fine Steve.” Natasha looks fine. 

“Don`t ever do that again. I can`t lose you Nat” Steve said as he looking at her eyes.

“So you are very worried huh?” Natasha teasing him

“Of course. But what you just did is amazing Nat.”

“Did what?”

“The hulk weakness is his daughter. Even when he turns into a monster, he stills himself inside his heart. You did without a fight and without blood. That`s amazing Nat.” Steve said as he holds her face.

“Are you really flirting Steve?” Natasha smirks at him. 

“Hello? I`m bleeding here!” Peter yells to get their attention. They almost forgot about Peter. 

“Agent Romanoff, we haven`t seen each other for a long time” Phil approach them. Steve grabs his collar and lifts him like his weight is nothing. 

“Steve! Put him down!” Natasha yells at him. 

“None of this happen if not because of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hulk almost kill you and the 15 year old boy!” Steve said angrily

“I know. Just put him down ok.” Natasha persuade him

Steve releases him. Steve thought Natasha about to help Phil to stand. But Natasha punches his face with one movement. And Phil passes out. 

The mystery location Steve found in the tracker is S.H.I.E.L.D based where they cooperate to do research. S.H.I.E.L.D needs the serum to make Hulk as a replace the green Hulk that been missing two years ago. They want the serum back but Natasha steal it while Agent Coulson busily talking to Peter Parker. Natasha and Steve throw the serum in river near them. Natasha said Professor McDonald get panicked when his wife was kidnapped by mafia who wanted to buy a serum. So he injected himself with the serum.  
Steve and Natasha send Peter back to his home. Is time to say goodbye.

“You did a very good work there Peter. I`m was surprise when you try to protect me, or else Hulk will smash me to the ground. So thank you Peter” Natasha said as she kiss him on the cheek.

“Take care of your Aunt May. Finish school, and continue helping people in need. It was nice to work with you Peter” Steve said as he hugs the teen. Peter was shocked at that. Suddenly he feels so sad to see them going. They are like his parents now. So he hugs both of them.

“Thank you for everything Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff. I won`t forget all the advice you gave me.” He looks up to both of them. They are his idol and his new family. 

“You can ask anything Peter. Just give us a call.” Natasha said as she touch his face

“Good luck for you two, my parents had a fight every day; my dad regrets it after she passes away. He regrets that he never tells her, that he loved her. So I hope you guys will a find a way, before it’s too late.” Peter said genuinely, he really hoped they will confess their love. 

“Thank you Peter, but I`m taking this comic book with me” Steve smirk as he show him the comic book in his hand. Peter and Natasha in shocked that he found the comic apparently. 

“That`s is very good advice. I learn something from him as well” Steve talks as his driving to get out of the town

“He is very young and naive, I`m surprise for how mature he is” Natasha said as she looking at the window.

“So why don`t we follow his advice?” Steve said as suddenly stop and parks his car beside the bridge. The sun almost down now, the view is stunning

“What are you doing Steve?” Natasha said as Steve takes her hand to the bridge to see the river. 

“Natasha, I read the comic, I don`t know how they found it, how they know about our story. But I want to say what they describe me in the comic book is true. I`m a stubborn and also an idiot to not sees that you and me.” Before Steve can finish his words. Natasha pulls him for a kiss. Natasha laugh to see his reaction. She been with him all this time, as his best friend, helping each other in need, believe in each other no matter what happen, helping him to cope with this new world, she with him at the lowest point in his life, right now even he is a war criminal. So he cannot stop his feelings anymore. Because if he didn`t say now, he probably will never ever can tell her. 

“I love you Tasha” Natasha shocked at his confession, because she never though he will say the words very quickly. But Steve kisses her passionately. 

Later Natasha asks Steve to find the nearest hotel. It was long overdue


End file.
